Lil' Missy
by Kady-SN
Summary: In honor of Jared and Gen's son's birth, PRL and I present our 'verse's Dean's newest child, his 2nd daughter. Meet Tegan...


**Lil' Missy**

By Kady and PlatinumRoseLady – 3/20/2012

_A/N: In honor of the newest member of our Supernatural family – Jared and Genevieve's son – PRL and I wanted to give the Winchesters of our 'verse their own newest member – Dean and Jamie's 2__nd__ daughter. Meet Tegan…_

_Characters: Dean, Sam, Jamie, Dean and Jamie's children, family friend Doc McCoy_

_Words: 2379_

_Rating: PG for a little bit of language_

_Summary: A new member of the Winchester clan makes her entrance…_

Jamie was so tired. She hadn't felt her best for almost a week. Her back hurt, and her appetite was almost non-existent. She knew Dean was worried about her, and she was a little concerned herself. Dean had made her promise to call Doc just before he left for work.

She eased herself down onto the divan, and leaning back with a loud sigh, picked up her cell phone. Dean had made sure she had Doc's number on speed dial. She hit the button, and waited for him to pick up.

"Jamie, darlin'! How's my best girl?" The dry, gravelly voice of their family friend put a smile on her face.

"Oh...so-so, I guess." She didn't want to start the conversation off complaining, but it was the reason for the call, after all. "Hey, Doc, listen-"

"What is it, doll?" There was a brief pause, then he continued, "You feelin' like it's time for that youngin' to get here?"

"I... I don't know, to be honest. I'm just kind of tired and sore and my back's giving me trouble. Dean's worried because I'm not eating very much... and I'm whining, aren't I?"

Doc chuckled warmly. "You're pregnant. You're allowed. Maybe I should take a ride on over an' check on things, wha'cha say?"

Jamie sighed, relieved. "Would you mind? Dean is worried, and I have to admit I just don't feel right. I hate to bother you-"

"Now, none 'a that, Missy. I've got a light day scheduled, so don't ya worry none. Gimme a chance to set things up and I'll head on over. Just stay put."

"I have to unlock the door for you-" Jamie said as a pain hit her lower back. She let out a moan, and she wasn't surprised when Doc caught it.

"Hurtin', aren't ya?" He didn't give her a chance to reply before he added, "Don't worry none about the door. Dean slipped me a key the other day, just in case. Just stay put and I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

"Thanks, Doc."

"No worries, hon. I'll be along."

Jamie settled on the couch with a grunt, which she knew wasn't terribly lady-like, but right now, she didn't really care. She looked around the room and sighed. The house seemed so quiet and empty. Dean was at work, and Rose had swooped in that morning, saying that Jamie could use some quiet time. She'd bundled up the boys and Molly and taken them to her place, planning to stop by the library later on.

The only one home with her was Ozzy, who loped into the room and sat at her feet, looking up at her with a concerned expression.

Even in discomfort, Jamie had to grin at the expression on the dog's face. "What is it, buddy?" She patted the seat beside her, inviting him to join her. Once he'd gotten up there beside her, and curled up alongside her thigh, she began to stroke his coarse fur. "You're a good boy, aren't you, Oz?"

He looked up at her, love clearly glowing from his deep brown eyes. He huffed gently, and sighed, then snuggled in tight.

Jamie leaned her head back against the divan, and released a sigh of her own. It was definitely one of her better days. Another deep ache coursed through her, the pain centering down in her lower back, and she just couldn't get comfortable, no matter how she shifted. Having already carried three babies, and remembering what the onset of labor felt like, she suspected this is what was happening now, but none of the other times hadn't been like this. Besides, she was still a couple weeks off from her due date.

Hence, her call to Doc.

Her eyes started to drift closed, the warmth of Ozzy's fur and his gentle breathing making her sleepy, when she heard the familiar sound of Doc's Harley rolling down the street. Jamie sat up and quickly ran her fingers through her hair, hoping she didn't look as haggard as she felt.

Ozzy, meanwhile, was off the couch in a shot, and had charged over to the front door. He knew that sound! Doc was here! Doc would make Jamie feel better! He pranced back and forth in front of the door, yipping and woofing happily.

When Doc reached the open door, he gave Jamie a fierce frown. "Didn't I tell ya to stay put, Missy? I meant what I said." He took her by the arm and led her back to the couch. "Sit."

Jamie sat. None too gracefully, but she didn't really care by that point how graceful she was. Just as she hit the cushion, another pain hit her. She cried out, and grabbed her belly. "Oh, fuck! That hurt!"

Doc sent her a bemused smile. "Looks like that little girl's ready to come early." He reached down, lifted her legs up onto the couch, and said, "I suspect we don't have time to get'cha to the hospital, hon. Lemme take a peek and we'll see what's what."

Jamie closed her eyes and tried to will some of the pain away, and wished with all her heart Dean was with her. "Got - got to call Dean," she grunted in discomfort.

"Don't worry, Jamie. I'll call the kid soon's I check you over." Making quick work of it, Doc hummed as he ascertained that yes indeedy, the little minx now causin' her mama such discomfort was soon on her way. He told Jamie as much.

In spite of the mounting pain she was in, Jamie had to laugh. Ethan had been born in the hospital, Seth right on this couch; Molly had waited until she was in the hospital as well to be born...

"Why... is it... every other...baby... wants to be... born... at home?" She ground out each word through her teeth, jaws clamped tightly shut.

Doc chuckled. "You're just lucky that way, I guess. You Winchester gals just don't believe in doin' anything easy." He settled the hem of Jamie's dress back over her hips, covering her for modesty's sake, for the moment anyway. "Let's get you upstairs, ok? We have time to getcha settled, then I'll give Dean a call. This little gal's in a fidget to come, but it's still gonna take her a little bit." He reached out and helped Jamie to sit up.

With Doc's necessary assistance, Jamie made it upstairs, and while Doc readied the bed for the imminent birth, Jamie started disrobing. Every few minutes she'd moan, and let loose with a curse word or two, making Doc chuckle. "I'm so happy this is amusing you!" she grumbled at him as he helped her lie down. "You men are all alike-"

As she continued to grumble and spew derogatory comments about the male of the species, Doc shook his head in delight. Women in childbirth, God bless 'em, were a delight to him. He loved each and every one of 'em. Amazin' creatures women were.

Just as Jamie lowered herself onto the bed, all the while grumbling this was the _very last time_ Dean was _ever_ getting her pregnant because there was _no fucking way_ she was going through this _ever again_, her cell phone, which Doc had carried up with him, started to play the familiar strains of "Smoke on the Water." Doc picked up the phone and said "Hey, Dean."

Dean's voice on the other end of the phone was a mixture of elation, frustration and pain. "It's time isn't it? She's having (_owfuckshitdammit_) contractions... the baby's coming..."

Doc was reminded once more about the bond these two shared, just as Sam and his lovely Rose did. Doc grinned then said, "Yep. Missy here's cussin' a blue streak, layin' aspersions against all us menfolk. Ya might want t' tread lightly and keep yourself wrapped for a while, if y'know what I mean, son."

Dean certainly did. His Ja said something like that every time she was in labor, and he understood it at the time. It's just that it was so hard keeping his hands to himself. Besides, she was fuckin' hot all the time but even more so when she was full with his child. He tried. He really did, but his trying never lasted long.

"How soon, Doc? Do you have time to get her to the hospital? Where do I meet you?"

Doc laughed. "Son, I'm not even gonna try to get her to the hospital. She's birthin' your baby here, and trust me, it's not gonna take long. Put that hot ass car of yours t'good use and get here soon's ya can."

Dean took him at his word. In less than ten minutes he was pulling the Impala to a screech in front of the house, and with the sound of the car door slamming behind him, he tore into the house.

Dean looked down at his new daughter, and love for her gripped him, heart and soul. He pressed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, then looked up at Jamie. "Baby, she so beautiful!"

Jamie grinned up at him, then down at the tiny bundle nestled at her breast. Once the contractions had really kicked in, it hadn't taken their new daughter very long to be born at all - just a little under a hour and half in fact. Dean had made all the necessary phone calls and once he called Rose again and gave her the all clear, their kids would be home to meet their newest sibling.

Doc walked back into the bedroom, having cleaned up, and smiled at the happy couple - plus one. "The little lady have a name yet?"

Dean nodded, smiling at the medico. "Tegan. Doc, meet Tegan Dayne Winchester."

Doc peered down at the little sprite, not surprised in the least to see how closely she resembled her daddy. "Pretty name. Almost as pretty as she is." He reached out and ran a hand lightly over Jamie's hair. "Darlin', you rest just a bit while I call for an ambulance. Now that little Missy's here, it's time to getcha both checked and given the all clear." He slapped Dean lightly on the back. "Congrats, Pop. You've got a pretty one right there."

Dean reached out, took Doc's grizzled hand in his, and shook it. "Thanks, Doc. I mean it. Jamie and I owe you so much."

Doc grinned. "Think nothin' of it. I'll share a six-pack with ya later, how's that?"

"You got it. There's a bottle of Grey Goose with your name on it too."

Doc chuckled. "In that case, just consider you've made payment in full!" It hadn't taken Dean long in getting to know the elder man to learn how much he liked his Grey Goose.

Jamie smiled up at Doc, a pretty blush covering her cheeks. "Thanks so much for helping us, Doc. And... um, sorry you had to listen to me-"

"Swear like a trucker?" Doc finished with a smile. He shrugged. "Darlin' that ain't _half_ of what I've heard from patchin' up hunters and their kin all these years. Although you _did_ use a couple'a words I didn't know you knew."

Tegan, who'd been quietly nursing at her mama's breast, let go of the nipple and began to wiggle, a tiny fussy noise escaping her lips.

Dean reached down and, taking her into his broad hands, gently placed his daughter over his right shoulder. With a tenderness that he'd always been able to keep hidden until Jamie and the kids came along, he patted her back, softly crooning to his new daughter "C'mon, baby girl, let it out..."

Tegan, in true Winchester manner, let go a loud burp.

Pleased, Dean praised her. "Atta girl! That's my daughter, right there!" He looked up at Doc and grinned.

"She's a Winchester, alright," Doc agreed. He'd been around Sam and Dean long enough by now to fully appreciate how gas-filled they and their clan could be.

Jamie smirked. "That's too true," she agreed. "It can't be the Porter in her, I'm sure."

Doc eventually made his way downstairs, then escorted the EMTs up to where Jamie and the baby awaited. Soon, the two ladies were settled inside the ambulance, and when the vehicle pulled away, Dean and Doc followed behind.

"She's gorgeous, dude," Sam said in awe as he gazed down at his newest niece. Wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder and tugging him close, he added softly, "You two did damn good. Damn good!"

Dean hugged his brother back. Even after all this time, the fact that both he and Sam had managed to have wives and kids completely amazed him. "Thank, dude," he said, before playfully ruffling Sam's hair. "She is a little beauty, huh?"

Dean looked back at the hospital bed, where Jamie lay recovering, Ethan on one side of her, Seth on the other and Molly curled up at her mother's side as they waited for the nurse to bring Tegan in The little girl reached out and rubbed her mother's stomach and giggled. "Sissy can pway now!"

Jamie reached out and touched Molly's soft hair. "Not for a little bit, sweetie. But you'll be a good Big Sissy to her, just like my big boys here will be good Big Bubbas, right?"

Ethan nodded very seriously, while Seth beamed. Being a Big Bubba again was a great thing and he loved his new Sissy with all his heart.

Sam watched as his brother joined his family. He was thrilled to be an uncle again, and he looked forward to getting to know his little niece. If she was anything like her mama, she was going to be a sweetheart, and if she was like her dad...Sam grinned. Well, that wouldn't be a bad thing either.

After the nurse brought Tegan into the room, and all the cooing and cuddling and picture-taking was done, after the family had all been shooed out of the room, and after Dean went to get some coffee, Jamie gazed with love at her newest daughter.

She was bald as an egg, and utterly perfect. Jamie kissed her little nose. "Welcome to the world, Tegan."


End file.
